CT Over Twitter
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Gimana ceritanya kalo para chara CT pada ngetuit di twitter ? CEGIDOT ! ONE-SHOT!


Hollaaa CT lovers ! –kluk!

Ciymii balik lagi dengan cerita ONE-SHOT

*cerita lain gag ada kelarnya * #plak!

Kali ini ciymii akan buat cerita berkaitan dengan situs jejaring sosial yang ciymii baru saja bisa menggunakan

*wkwkwkwk

Yup! T-W-I-T-T-E-R !

Nah ceritanya di sini para CT sedang bertwitter ria gittyuu.. Naaah,,kira-kira apa yang diobrolin via tuituit ? let you read this gaje fiction ! –kluk!

**DISCLAIMER**

**CT** punyaknya Kak **Yoichi Takahashi**

**CT OVER TWITTER** punyaknya **Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Warning : OOC pake bangget , acak-acakan kata-katanya , bahasa tidak baku , many pairing inside**

**Rate : K ++**

**Genre : General**

== Enjoy This Fiction ==

Sore menjelang malam yang begitu melelahkan. Tak terkecuali hal yang sama dirasakan manager tim kesebelasan SMA Nankatsu , Sanae Nakazawa. Setelah mandi dan menyantap makan malam yang disedakan oleh ibunya kini dia sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh semampainya di atas ranjang. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Sabtu jadi dia tidak harus melakukan aktivitas belajarnya seperti biasa.

"Ah! Bosan sekali. Ngetuit aja ah." Akhirnya gadis bermata coklat itu sign in di account twitternya via UberTwitter di hp.

**Username or email : SanaeOguri**

**Password : **********

**AUTHORIZE**

**Connecting**

**Loading**

Dan jreng-jreeng muncullah banyak tweets dari orang-orang yang dia follow di layar hp nya**.**

**PrincessAoba **Do what you love and love what you do

Just now from RedBerry

**HikaruM **dinikmati aja matkulnya **RT YoshiFuji **Dapet matkul yang dosennya luar biasa #teriak2gaje

19 minutes ago from TwitBall

**WakaGenzo **tendangan baru apapun bakal gue tangkep **RT KarlHenz **tendangan baru YES YOU!

5 minutes ago from GoalSocial

**PrinceJun **Ujian minggu depan ! Semangat dapet IP 4 !

22 minutes ago from UberTwitter

**SawadaBoy Kumi_Chan **Emang mau liburan kemana dek ?

30 minutes ago from Twituit in reply Kumi_Chan

**Kumi_Chan **ERRTEE bangeet Kak ! **RT PrincessAoba **Do what you love and love what you do

45 minutes ago from SnapLove

**Kojiro09 Makikukeko **hahaha pasti gue yang menang dan kamu mesti penuhin janji #ketawajahat

1 hour ago from TwitBall in reply Makikukeko

**IshiKun **yang penting gue lulus *week **RT Tachibana1 **loe tuh yang kagak pernah belajar

4 minutes ago from TwitAbiz

**TsubasaOzora **NEVER ENDING SPIRIT TO MAKE JAPAN WINNING IN WORLD CUP !

2 minutes ago from CrazyBall

Melihat Time Line teman-temannya yang di twitter Sanae jadi gatel pengen ngetuit juga.

**SanaeOguri **ERTE ERTE ERTE ! **RT PrincessAoba **Do what you love and love what you do

Just now from UberTwitter

**IshiKun **Sejak kapan lo kawin sama #ShunOguri ? Mestinya SanaeOzora bukan **SanaeOguri #plak!**

1 second from TwitAbiz in reply SanaeOguri

**SawadaBoy **Cieeeee ! kapten gue bisa pacaran juga * di tendang pake tendangan macan * **RT Kojiro09 Makikukeko **hahaha pasti gue

3 minutes from Twituit

**PrinceJun **tumben pinter hihi **RT PrincessAoba **Do what you love and love what you do

45 second ago from UberTwitter

**TsubasaOzora **Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan username ini **SanaeOguri **;(

1 minute ago from CrazyBall

**KarlHenz **Oh ye ? Buktikan ! * nendang pake moon light * **RT WakaGenzo **tendangan baru apapun bakal gue tangkep **RT KarlHenz**

3 second ago from CrazyBall

**YoshiFuji **Iyaa makasiih **RT HikaruM **dinikmati aja matkulnya **RT YoshiFuji **Dapet

5 minutes ago from TwitDark

**SanaeOguri **Can't stop thinking about you , BOY !

a second ago from UberTwitter

**PrincessAoba **emang dari dulu pinter kan? Kalo gag pinter mana mau kapten sama aku hihi **RT PrinceJun**

a minute ago from Redberry

**Kumi_Chan SawadaBoy **mau ke hokaido Kak . ke rumah eyang kung Kalo kakak ke mana ?

Second minutes from SnapLove in reply SawadaBoy

**SanaeOguri TsubasaOzora **ada apa Tsubasa sayang ?

3 minutes ago in reply TsubasaOzora

**Makikukeko Kojiro09 **percaya diri sekali . haha . prove your words !

45 minutes ago from BaseTuit

**PrinceJun *** manggut-manggut * **RT PrincessAoba **emang dari dulu pinter kan? Kalo gag pinter mana mau

Just now from RedBerry

**IshiKun **cieeeeeee prikitiuuuw **RT SanaeOguri TsubasaOzora **ada apa Tsubasa sayang ?

a second ago from TwitAbiz

**Kumi_Chan **Waaw ! my timeline is so full of new couple . Congrats for kak **YoshiFuji HikaruM **, **SanaeOguri TsubasaOzora , Kojiro09 Makikukeko , PrincessAoba PrinceJun**

5 second ago from SnapLove

**YoshiFuji **Thank you Kumi . Ayo kamu juga segera sama **SawadaBoy RT Kumi_Chan **Waaw ! my timeline is so full of new couple .

2 minutes ago from TwitDark

**TsubasaOzora SanaeOguri **Lanjut via SMS aja ya ? Takut ada yang ganggu #lirik **IshiKun**

10 minutes ago from CrazyBall in reply SanaeOguri

Dan karena sudah mendapat twit dari Tsubasa seperti itu maka Sanae langsung me-log out twitternya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Tsubasa via SMS.

-FIN-

Taraaaa ! *jleb!

Aneh ? memang ! *wkwkwkwk

Sumprit ciymii bener-bener penuh perjuangan untuk menyusun time line nya Sanae. Ckckck .

But anyway , ciymii bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik. Yipiiiii.

Wanna me to make a sequel percakapan Sanae Tsubasa via SMS ?

Revieew pleaseeeeee


End file.
